tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 104
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th, 76th, 77th, 78th, 79th, 80th, 81st, 82nd, 83rd, 84th, 85th, 86th, 87th, 88th, 89th, 90th, 91st, 92nd, 93rd, 94th, 95th, 96th, 97th, 98th, 99th, 100th, 101st, 102nd, 103rd The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 104 4th Era 171, 8th os Second Seed, Abecean Sea If he truly were in the Abecean Sea, that should be Tamriel off in the distance. He didn't see anything else. No Summerset. That either meant that he was too far away to see the island, or that that horrible storm had...completely destroyed it. His heart clenched and his mind stuttered at the thought. Hopefully, he was just too far away to see it, and not that it was completely gone. He didn't care for the Dominion, but Summerset was still his home. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn around. Captain Kael leaned on the ship's railing next to him. There was an amused tone to his voice when he spoke. "Found out where we are yet?" Akadil shifted his gaze over. "Am I to take it by your tone that you know where we are yet aren't telling me?" he asked flatly, still leaning on the railing. The man smiled. "And I'll take it from that comment that you've never been further than the Aldmeri Dominion's territory." "No, I haven't. Not much reason to. I didn't have to travel elswhere for work; there was already enough at home." he replied, before glancing back at the mysterious landmass. So, he thought, clearly it wasn't Valenwood or Elsweyr he was looking at. And, also interpreting Kael's comment, they weren't in Dominion territory, either. "Care to tell me where we are and what land I'm looking at, or do I have to keep puzzling over it?" Kael smiled again, this time clearly in appreciation for his snide remark. "We're just off the coast of High Rock." His eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really?" He looked at the land closer in the emerging dawn light. The land was becoming clearer as the sun rose, and now he could see rolling hills instead of the "blob" he could only see just a few minutes ago. "Are we going to dock?" Kael shook his head. "No. The Maormer told me before he left--" "He left?" Akadil interrupted, suddenly feeling a little panicky. "He said he'd be back later." Kael cocked an eyebrow. "I would think you'd be happy about that, considering the way you were looking at him." He glared at the Captain. "I just wanted to ask him something." He geld up his hand before Kael could possibly say anything. "And I'm not going to tell you what it was." "A little deffensive, are we?" It was Akadil's turn to cock an eyebrow. "After all that transpired yesterday, I think I have more than enough reason to be able to be defensive." Kale smiled, grimly humorous. "I suppose you do. But not to me," he added. There was no good reply to that that wouldn't get him into fisticuffs (or worse), so he merely grunted. As he watched the orange glow become more prominent, replacing as it mixed with the purples and deep blues, the hills before him became more and more distinct. He could not make out the colors that they were composed of just yet, but he knew from traveller's tales and books that High Rock's hills near the sea were a verdant green. He wondered if he'd be able to see it before the Maromer came back. Despite his desire to hear about Curwe, to see if she was okay, he was willing to indulge this growing want to see land other than the ones he was familiar with...ones away from the Dominion's clutches. The sunrise had a calming feeling. Much more than his hard bed last night. He breathed deeply, taking in the soothing colors and cool morning air. Much more, indeed. Category:Blog posts